The 11th Crest
by BakaShinji
Summary: The digidestined Children find someone else with a crest. However, he has been left alone for 3 years. What is his background, and why does he hold his life completely without worth? Fic Complete! Look out for my Love Hina Crossover coming soon!
1. The Ashes of Victory

This is my first fanfic, but I'd like any reviewers to be as harsh as possible, as that will help to make me a better writer. It takes quite a few themes from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Comments can be posted as reviews or sent to winston_jen@gmx.net This story takes place during Season 2, sometime after the episode when everyone gets their digiegg.  
  
The 11th Crest  
  
1 Chapter 1: The Ashes of Victory  
  
The digidestined were all in the digital world, near the ruins of Myotismon's castle. Or, more accurately, the crater where the castle once stood. "Tell me again why we're here, Kari?" Yolei complained. She began to shiver rapidly. "Isn't Myotismon dead?"  
  
"Please try to calm down, Yolei. We might be able to find some information that the Emperor hasn't yet. He hasn't conquered this area yet."  
  
"I can see why. Look at all the lava there. It's like the explosion cut right into the heart of the earth. Wait! What's this?!?" T.K. took out his D3. "According to this, there's another crest nearby.IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT CRATER! Hmm. My D3 seems to be working just fine. We've gotta check it out. Perhaps there's another kid like us who's trapped. We gotta find out what it is."  
  
"You're right." Yolei agreed. "We've got to take whatever risk we have to."  
  
The digidestined all make their digimon armour-digivolve. They fly down to the center of the crater, where there is a young boy, about 2 years older than Davis. He has short, dark brown hair. He is crouched in the fetal position. The lava doesn't seem to faze him. However, when he sees the Chosen children coming, he curls up even further and lets out a whimper.  
  
"Don't hate me please! Don't abandon me! Why does everyone hate me? Look after me, I'm begging you!". The child breaks down in tears.  
  
"Poor kid." Halsemon lands on the small island where the kid is. "Calm down. What's your name? How long have you been here?"  
  
By now, the other children have landed on islands nearby.  
  
"You mean.you're not angry at me? For causing all this destruction here?"  
  
"No. It's O.K. We realise now that you did what you had to," said T.K. reassuringly. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name. How long has it been since last we met?"  
  
"I am (sniff) Hugh Borealis. I have been here for three years."  
  
"THREE YEARS?!??" Kari was completely incredulous. "But.that's when we defeated.it COULDN't be! He couldn't have. AAAHHHH!!" Kari literally loses her mind and faints on Nefertimon.  
  
"Enough self-pity," Davis said. "We need all the help we can get to beat the Emperor."  
  
Hugh's eyes lit up. "You.need help? You have a use for me? Great! Of course I'll help. Here." He effortlessly tossed T.K. two large, binded books. "Here. These were from Myotismon's library. They may help. Unfortunately I.can't read."  
  
"Thanks." T.K. caught them, but nearly dropped them from the weight. How did he throw them so easily? He thought. Where does he get his energy from? "How come these managed to survive?"  
  
"These books were enchanted so they couldn't be destroyed." Hugh put his head between his knees. Just like me. he thought.  
  
"Enough talk, guys! Let's get going to the next control spire!" This was Davis, pushy as always.  
  
"I see," replied Hugh. He jumped from island to island, then climbed up the vertical, rocky edge of the crater while the other children looked on in shock.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. Please R & R. 


	2. Sanity Restored...and then Some

Well, I've posted the first chapter, and I've updated it, but the updated version's not up yet. Oh well. Unfortunately, no one's review it yet. *sniff!* Anyway, I hope that you like Chapter 2.  
  
Cheers,  
  
Winston (aka BakaShinji)  
  
1 Chapter 2: Sanity Restored.and then Some  
  
Hugh looked back from the sheer rock cliff of the crater, and saw Kari, insane and staring blankly. "Oh, Kari, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen. But don't worry." He strokes Kari's hair. As he touches her, he winces in pain, but she blinks her eyes and come out of her trance.  
  
"Kari! You're all right?!?! Thanks so much, Hugh. She's very dear to me," said T.K.  
  
"It's O.K. Things like this are part of my purpose."  
  
"Your.purpose? This is getting more and more mysterious." T.K. turns to the other children. "Hugh was with us when we fought Myotismon 3 years ago.he was a complete enigma then, and.we still don't know much about him, other than."  
  
  
  
"Other than WHAT?" shouted Davis impatiently.  
  
"Well, it's not really a good thing to talk about right now. It's very complex, and traumatizing. That's why I lost it a few minutes ago. It hurts just to think about it," Kari replied. "What I will say, is that, strangely enough, Hugh looks exactly the same as he did the last time we saw him. He hasn't aged a day."  
  
Davis decided to relent. "O.K. Let's leave it at that, at least for now. Let's destroy some more of the Emperor's control spires!"  
  
"Wait we can't do that now!" Yolei interrupted. "Hugh's been here, all alone, with no one to care for him for THREE YEARS! We've got to get him back to the real world and let him get his strength back."  
  
Hugh jumps down to the island where Yolei and Halsemon are.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't need to recover. But I would like to go to the real world and see what it's like."  
  
Yolei breaks down, runs to hug Hugh and starts sobbing on his shoulder. "You've lived here your whole life?!?!?! You poor, poor thing!" She breaks out in even MORE tears. "No matter what, you're staying at MY place in the real world! I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," replied Hugh. "Let's go." Hugh rises up in the air, glows white, spreads his arms out at shoulder-height and creates the shape of a cross (a la the attacks of the Angels in Neon Genesis Evangelion). The light fills the entire screen. The digidestined all close their eyes due to fear, except Cody. Then, they appear in front of Yolei's home (I'm not sure where it is. I think it's Heighton View Terrace. If anyone knows, please email me at Winston_jen@gmx.net). Hugh is up in the air, but comes down after a while. The children all look at him in shock.  
  
"You can.travel to anywhere you want to at will??!?" said T.K. "How did you do that??!??"  
  
"I.took the location of your home from your minds before I brought you all here. I'm sorry to have violated your privacy. Please don't worry. I didn't take anything else."  
  
Maybe I can find more about Hugh in Myotismon's books. T.K. thought.  
  
---End of Chapter 2---  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please send me any comments, and feel free to email me ideas for future chapters. I will give you credit for the ideas! Until next time!  
  
--BakaShinji 


	3. The Beginning...and the First School Day

This chapter contains a minor spoiler for Season 2. The fanfic is now rated PG-13 for mild violence and adult themes. It will be updated.  
  
But first, I would like to thank Kitsune-yasha and Dawnshadow for helping me improve my grammar and the story. (  
  
Here's Chapter 3. Please comment on fanfiction.net or email me at winston_jen@gmx.net. Hope you like it!  
  
1 Chapter 3: The Beginning.and the First School Day  
  
Back in the digital world, the Emperor is watching a tape of the digidestined leaving the Digital World without using a computer.  
  
"Wormmon! Get your sorry little ass in here this minute!"  
  
"You shrieked, your evilness?"  
  
"Yes. You see him?" Ken pointed to Hugh on the screen. "He could be our greatest foe yet. He survived three years of solitude, and he has the ability to travel between worlds at will. Fortunately, I anticipated this. I've developed a new mechanism for dealing with him."  
  
"You mean this was part of your scenario all along, Ken?"  
  
"Call me 'Master', you worthless slave!" Ken hit Wormmon with his whip. Wormmon whimpers in pain. "And yes, this is part of my plan. It all follows the situation laid out in the some of the scrolls I found in the ruins of Myotismon's castle. A pity that Hugh didn't let me get the rest. But this." Ken pushed a button on the control panel, and the image of a dark spiral appears on the main screen and starts rotating.  
  
"This is my newest invention - the dark spiral! With it I shall make Hugh my unquestioning slave! Not even the power of the Crest of Sacrifice will stop me!" Ken laughs evilly.  
  
"Oh no," whimpered Wormmon.  
  
"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING!??!"  
  
"Nothing, Master."  
  
"Good."  
  
Now back at the real world, at T.K.'s house. Matt is off at band practice. T.K. is looking at the book that Hugh gave him. T.K. sits down in his room with Patamon on his head and opens one of the books. It is leather-bound and is coloured black. "Hmm. The language is.weird. The symbols don't even match any languages from Earth."  
  
"Yeah, T.K." said Patamon. "However, there may be a translation somewhere. Check the back."  
  
"O.K." T.K. opened the book to the back cover and found a translation of the symbols into Japanese and English. "Great work, Patamon! Now, if I can just tear out the translation page to have it nearby." T.K. tried to rip it out, but couldn't even bend the page out of shape. "Well, it looks like Hugh was right. These books can't be damaged, much less harmed. It looks like we'll just have to learn a new language."  
  
Meanwhile, in Yolei's house, she is introducing Hugh to her family.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is my friend Hugh. He starts school tomorrow, and he has no family or place to stay. PLEASECANHESTAY with us?!??"  
  
"Well.all right, but he'll need to help out with the chores. Also, the only place he can sleep is right outside the toilet. There is no room anywhere else, I'm afraid. Is that all right?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Yolei frowned, slightly disappointed at Hugh's apparent lack of a spine. "Oh no you don't, Hugh."  
  
Hugh looked up at Yolei from the floor. "Huh?"  
  
"You'll be sleeping in my room, OK?". Then, before anyone could respond, "Perfecto. And.since it's getting late, we're going off to bed now. G'night everone!"  
  
Yolei runs off to her room pulling Hugh in behind her.  
  
"What's with her?" said one of Yolei's younger sisters (no, I don't know any of their names. If you do, please send them to me at winston_jen@gmx.net.) asked.  
  
"I know," said Yolei's father. "She's got a boyfriend. No need to worry, though. I'm sure she's mature enough to deal with a relationship like that. And it seems that she's a little nervous about telling us, so NO MOCKING HER, UNDERSTAND?!??"  
  
"Yes, Dad," chorused all of Yolei's siblings, looking disappointed, but understanding.  
  
"Good. Now we all need to get some sleep."  
  
1 hour later. Yolei is trying to talk to Hugh. "So, what did you do in the Digital World since Myotismon's defeat? I'm fascinated with that place."  
  
"I.didn't do anything. There was no one to tell me what to do. So I just sat there and waited. I got really upset after awhile and.(Hugh starts to cry again) I just felt that no one would ever need me again."  
  
"There there." Yolei tried to comfort Hugh as much as she could. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Just relax and go to sleep." She then cuddled right up to Hugh and fell asleep with a large smile on her face.  
  
4am. Hugh couldn't sleep, so he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. They said I should help out. I wonder what they would like. He closed his eyes and thought for a minute, then created a magnificent banquet out of thin air on the kitchen table. He then spent the next 2 hours setting up the dining table and set up the food, along with name tags (he took the names from the minds of Yolei's family). Meanwhile, Yolei woke up, gasping in fright when she realized that Hugh wasn't next to her.  
  
"Hugh? Are you all right?" She walked around the house trying to find him. When she opened the door to the kitchen, Hugh dropped the frying pan he was carrying in fright.  
  
"Oh, so there you are."  
  
"Aagh! I'm sorry I dropped the pan!" Hugh curled up in the fetal position, and curled up in a corner of the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Hugh." She pointed to the meal that Hugh had prepared. "Look at all the food you've made for us. All our favourites are here. You shouldn't always focus on the bad things you do. Normally my mom would never prepare favourites for ANY of us.that reminds me. Where did you get all this food from?" Yolei went over to open the fridge. "Wha.?" Nothing's been touched! You didn't.steal any of this, did you?"  
  
Hugh panics even more, if that is possible. He blubbered like a baby and protested in tears. "No! I just wanted to help, that's all! I'm sorry! So, I made all this food appear and I prepared it. Please don't get angry with me!"  
  
All of this was too much for Yolei, and she became completely overcome with pity. "It's O.K. I'm sorry too. I didn't know you were such a baby." She went over to Hugh and hugged him close and stroked his hair.  
  
A few hours later, Yolei was walking to school with Hugh by her side. Unfortunately, a gang of robbers ambushed them when they neared the school. In broad daylight. Whoever they were, they certainly had the balls to prey on citizens at that time of day. As one of them drew a knife on the pair, Hugh gently pushed Yolei out of harm's way but was stabbed in the chest. He growled more out of anger than pain. The very ground rumbled at his voice – it was deeper, harsher, unnatural.  
  
"FOOL! Do you think you can stab me with that small pin?!?!" Hugh's body convulsed as his body grew too large for his clothes. Yolei screamed in horror as Hugh grew two additional arms, stiletto-like claws at the end of each digit. He wasted no time in tearing out the heart of the nearest thug. The others fled in absolute trepidation. Hugh reverted to his human guise, recreated his garments, and found that Yolei had fainted. With a mere glance, Yolei had recovered, but was still very traumatized by what she had just witnessed.  
  
"W…w…why did you kill him?"  
  
"I am bound to protect you."  
  
"I…see. But…why did you kill him?"  
  
"It was the way my father taught me."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Yes. He created me from what was naught to begin with. He said, 'they can no longer hurt you or others if they're dead.'"  
  
"I see…hmm. He does have a point there…but as far as I know, life cannot be replaced, so please, make a vow to me that you will never murder anyone."  
  
"Very well. I vow to you that I shall never murder again. I will, however, try to make it up to you."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Well, from my experience, life CAN be replaced."  
  
At that, Hugh raised his hand over the thug's corpse. A faint white glow encircled his hand, and rays of light fell onto the body. The crook began to stir and got up. He instantly backed away into the brick wall in fear. Yolei spoke to calm him down.  
  
"Do not try anything like that again. Go to the police and confess what you did. But first – who sent you?"  
  
Terrified, the thug confessed everything.  
  
"He's called Ken. The scary thing is, he was only a kid, like you."  
  
"He's telling the truth. Nothing is hidden from me," Hugh reassured Yolei.  
  
"Very well," said Yolei. "You may go now."  
  
Suddenly, Yolei remembered about Hugh's stab wound.  
  
"Are you OK? He stabbed you in the chest, right? Let me take a look. Unbelievable. Joe should know about this. The wound has already closed. It wasn't deep enough to cause permanent scarring. I suppose it shall go away in time."  
  
"No. It shall not. All of my scars remain to serve as a reminder, to reduce the likelihood of making a similar mistake."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The flesh knows that it suffers, even when the mind has forgotten. And so they remain, to remind me to be cautious."  
  
"I see. Well, we better get to school as soon as we can."  
  
They reached school without further incident to find Yolei's friends in the computer lab.  
  
"Ah, hello Yolei. So, how was your night with your new boyfr-"  
  
Before he could finish that sentence, Yolei smacked David smack in the middle of his face a la Naru.  
  
"Don't you DARE imply anything about him that isn't true!! Hugh is sweet, considerate, maybe a little overprotective, but there is NOTHING between us!"  
  
"All right, all right. Next time warn me when you're having your period."  
  
*SMACK* Another punch from Yolei, right in the kisser.  
  
"Okay you two, please, break it up." TK intervened and tried to restore order. "Yolei, do you know any more about Hugh since yesterday?"  
  
"Well, it seems that he has to obey EVERYTHING I say."  
  
"It's not just you. He swore to serve the digidestined three years ago."  
  
"You mean he's like the Terminator? Who must obey John Connor's every command? SWEET!" Davis could hardly contain his enthusiasm. "I gotta test this. Hugh. Stand on your head."  
  
Hugh did so, and the second bell rang, signifying the start of class. The first bell meant they had to be seated. Their teachers never arrived after the sound of the second bell. The chosen children all ran to their respective classrooms, forgetting that they had left Hugh behind.  
  
End of Chapter 3. Sorry it took me so long to update it. Thanks to Sweet Sharie for reading this and my other fanfic, and for all the encouragement I get from my reviewers. 


	4. The Value of a Life

OK, everyone here it is. Sorry I took so long to update, but my exams at university need to take precedence. Anyway, this chapter is where the Evangelion influences begin. Thanks to www.fanfiction.net for hosting this and many other stories for free! So without further ado, to the story!  
  
1 Chapter 4: The Value of a Life  
  
The children returned to the computer lab at the start of their mid- morning break. They saw a group of 4th grade students standing in a circle around Hugh. He was still standing on his head. As the children entered, the teacher immediately shushed them.  
  
"Quiet. You might ruin his concentration. He's been like this for a few hours. Soon we might break the world record, get this school the recognition it deserves, the possibilities are endless!"  
  
"But…he's only like this because Davis told him to stand on his head before school started. We shouldn't let him do this to himself if it hurts him. Hugh, you can stand up now."  
  
Immediately, Hugh obeyed the command, and a moan came from the class.  
  
"We were so close! Couldn't you have waited a few more minutes?" piped a young girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we need to consider how he feels as well. And besides, we have some important…homework to do here, so if you all could please leave? We did book this room, you know?"  
  
The teacher relented and led his class out of the room. When they had left, the children sat down around a computer. Izzy had decided to skip his computing class – he was already best in his class, and he found the work to be a breeze.  
  
"OK everyone," Izzy explained, "This morning, the so-called 'Emperor' has begun his encroachment of the areas where our partner Digimon are. Our partners that we were forced to leave behind three years ago. The gate was closed, and either it took three years to repair itself, or it simply closed. I believe that the Emperor has opened his own gate or fixed the existing one, and has a head start on us."  
  
Hugh then interjected with his own explanation. "I suppose it was my fault. Please, allow me to show you what happened back then."  
  
After a few minutes, Hugh had not done anything. TK began to realize the nature of Hugh's situation. "It's OK. Please, explain it to us. You don't have to wait for us to give you a command before you do something."  
  
"Yes, master." Hugh loaded up a program on the computer. It showed an image of Myotismon's fortress before it was destroyed three years ago. "Now, when Myotismon charged at me, I paralyzed him and locked him into a mortal duel to the death. When I realized that you were following me to raze the fortress to the ground, I teleported you all to safety. When I drained Myotismon of his energy, his spirit still remained. To destroy him utterly, I flew into the air, curled up, and…" Hugh pushed a button, and the screen showed a bright light that enveloped Hugh. Izzy was dumbfounded at the analysis on the bottom of the screen.  
  
"That…that is what happens during a nuclear explosion. Only…there's no radiation."  
  
"Yes," continued Hugh. "And that's not all that happens. Did you see any bright lights in the sky the night of your victory three years ago?"  
  
"Yes," replied Kari, "Bright lights filled the sky. Our parents told us that it was the Aurora Borealis, or Northern Lights, but they occurred out of season."  
  
"No, they were not out of season." Hugh went on. "That is how I got my name. Piedmon called me that a long time ago when he was training me. Each time I cause a violent explosion like that, the effect ripples into the real world, causing the lights that you saw."  
  
"Well, that certainly explains a lot of the stuff I read last night," said TK, bringing out the book he had found studied. "It seems to be about the history of both our worlds. There is a being who can affect the fabric of space that separates both worlds, and it certainly refers to Hugh. He brought us home from the Digital World almost instantly. Without a special device or anything."  
  
"Prodigious. That is intriguing." Izzy got more and more into this conversation. "Hugh, may I have a sample of your blood to run some tests?"  
  
"Of course, Master."  
  
"Great!" Izzy took out a syringe that he had borrowed from Joe, and pricked Hugh's arm with it. To his surprise, not only did it fail to penetrate the skin, but it broke the needle.  
  
"Let me try." Hugh took his sword out of its sheath, plunged it into his arm and caught the blood in a bottle. Immediately afterwards, the wound had closed.  
  
"Riiiiight. OK then. Anyway, you all need to go to the Shogun's village in the Digital world. That is where the Emperor is marching towards." Izzy explained.  
  
"OK Izzy, but the book said that something bad will happen there."  
  
"Oh TK, you worry too much. Everything will be fine." Kari reassured him.  
  
"I hope you're right, Kari. Digiport –"  
  
Before they could activate the gate, however, the next class started to enter.  
  
"Rats. It looks like we'll have to go tomorrow. This room is being used for after school detentions, after all. Come on, Hugh, come to class with me," Yolei said.  
  
They went to class, and during Philosophy, they discussed many deep issues at length. Hugh surprised student and teacher alike with his astute analyses of modern issues. It was like he had experienced them himself. He was not without controversy, though. When asked his opinion on the value of a life, he replied, "As I understand it, your society holds life to be sacred, and that all people are equal. Because of the immense world population, this can cause individuals to feel worthless, a mere drop in the ocean of the human race. This could lead to teen suicide and angst. Every individual, however, is unique in their own way, and that they can make a difference. Some people are unaware of their own potential, and so throw it away and waste away. I believe it is better to burn out making a difference than simply to fade away."  
  
The whole of the class merely stared at Hugh, dumbfounded. Even their teacher was at a loss for words. Suddenly, the bell rang, signifying the end of class for the day. The children met outside the main gates. They agreed to use the labs before school started the next day. They were about to part ways when Davis spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Yolei, could I borrow Hugh for the night? I mean, he stayed with you last night, please don't keep him all for yourself."  
  
"Well…all right. Just don't hurt or exploit him." Yolei relented.  
  
End of Chapter 4. Please R&R! 


	5. Being a Hero is not always Easy

OK everyone, sorry I took so long to update this (again), but I haven't been able to get on a computer at university. I'll try to update more often in the future, though. This chapter contains slightly more mature content than before.  
  
1 Chapter 5: Being a Hero is not always Easy…  
  
As Yolei walked into school the next day, she saw Davis walking with Hugh next to him. Davis had the biggest smile possible – a large smile even for him. Yolei was not happy, to say the least.  
  
"All right, Davis, what's so funny?" she said, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I had the best time ever last night! I took advantage of Hugh all night long!"  
  
Yolei's face went redder than blood and smacked Davis in the middle of his face. "What?!?!? YOU MEAN YOU RAPED HIM ALL NIGHT?!??! I SHOULD SLAUGHTER YOU HERE AND NOW!!"  
  
"Gack…c-c-alm down Yolei." Davis was choking half words through bloodied, broken teeth. Yolei decided on mercy over vengeance and put him down to explain his story.  
  
"As I was saying (spits out a tooth along with some blood), all I did was get him to do my homework. Hugh was great – he did my homework as well as all the questions in my textbooks. I guess that'll leave me immune to the 'homework bug' for the rest of the year huh?"  
  
"I see. Sorry I overreacted, Davis," Yolei apologized. "But Hugh, you wouldn't have had time to sleep! How can you go on for so long?"  
  
"The dead need no sleep," Hugh replied, as he healed Davis' face.  
  
Before Yolei could question him further, TK, Kari and Cody arrived at school. Yolei decided to ask them more about Hugh, as they had encountered him three years previous during their experiences in the digital world.  
  
"Yo, TK, Kari. I need to talk to you about Hugh. What is he? I can't put my finger on it, but he doesn't seem to be quite human."  
  
"Tssh!" TK spat on the ground in disgust. "You've got feelings for him, don't you?!"  
  
"So what if I have!??! Why are you so indifferent to him?!" retorted Yolei.  
  
"Yolei, you don't know about his past," replied Kari. "If you had seen or heard about the terrors he visited upon the digital world before we saved it three years, you would feel the same way we do about him. Quick history lesson, Yolei. Hugh was Myotismon's servant before we somehow turned him to our side."  
  
"Yeah. Apparently he has to obey whoever gives him an order, no matter what," continued TK. "Gennai told us that it's not his fault, but, I don't know…" TK clenched his fists until they turned red from the stress, "I just feel that what he did was…and still is… inexcusable."  
  
"But WHAT did he DO?!?" inquired Yolei.  
  
"I'll simplify as much as possible," replied Kari. "He was the Genghis Khan of the digital world. His forces did Myotismon's bidding for many centuries until we came. Towns with no weapons or even skilled unarmed combatants were impaled on stakes or crucified, left to die over days or even weeks. What he did after that was even worse. The sight of people being tortured would have brought any survivors out of hiding as soon as he left. Clearly, they would make an attempt to free them. To enable his forces to move to another town – where he would repeat the process – Hugh would place hidden land mines all over the town – and around its perimeter. Everyone who went to rescue, or even say goodbye to, the crucified were blown up, and their viscera splattered on the ground. Whoever was left would attempt to warn nearby cities, but most were killed by the land mines. The explosions would alert Hugh, and he would dispatch a small contingent of crack troops to chase and take them down. In a town of several thousand, perhaps one or two would reach another village to give warning. The warning would always be in vain, however. The last thing the slaughtered would hear were the words 'Manus Celer Dei', followed by their own screams as they were roasted alive."  
  
"I see. But he seems so…calmer now. To risk sounding cliché, he must be a different person now. And while I don't mean to praise the abhorrent things he did, if he thought up the method of torture and catching survivors, he must have been an astute strategist with a sound knowledge of military acumen." Yolei then turned to Hugh and asked him, "Did you think of the idea of torturing them and catching any survivors?"  
  
"Yes. All my old master Myotismon told me to do was to wipe out the towns, but make sure some survivors escaped to warn other villages. When their preparation proved futile, they would know that they were truly doomed."  
  
"I see. Well, Hugh, it seems that you aren't a complete zombie. Although you have to obey orders, the means, which you use to accomplish those orders, can vary. We should decide upon a nickname for you, Hugh. What do you suggest?"  
  
"I believe that names can be earned as well as given," came the reply. "You have observed me for a few days…what name do you think would suit me?"  
  
"Hugh, from what I can tell, you have always looked out for us – well, me at least. I know this because you saved me from those robbers. You watch over us, so I would dub you "The Watcher." Well, I suppose we should go to the digital world. I know we shouldn't go without waiting for the others, but Hugh, with you next to me I feel like we can take on the world! You took us here from the digital world before, right? Can you take us back?"  
  
"At once, my mistress."  
  
Hugh snapped his fingers and all of the digidestined found themselves once more in the digital world.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked an incredulous Yolei.  
  
"Didn't you need to concentrate for a little while the last time you did that?"  
  
"Yes, but I…well…I became stronger in the time I was in the real world from…training."  
  
Before they could reply, a voice cried for help from a distance. Following his instinct to obey any command, Hugh ran in the direction of the voice. The children were miles behind him when Hugh finally stopped in the middle of a cornfield. Unfortunately, for him, the cry for help was phony – one of Ken's agents took advantage of the cover the field provided to attach a dark spiral onto Hugh just as the companions arrived on the scene. Takata, Ken's agent, merely laughed sardonically at the children.  
  
"Hah! Your precious little 'pet' is ours now. Why don't you go now? You'll at least escape with your lives!"  
  
"You don't know him like we do! Hugh would never betray us!" replied Yolei. Her voice was full of indignation. She picked up a rock and threw it at Takata, knocking him down before he was able to escape.  
  
"You incontinent #%$!! Don't you know to always quit while you're ahead?!?! You should've taunted them from a distance!"  
  
"Sorry, Ken," said the barely coherent Takata.  
  
Ken emerged from the field and dragged Takata off, ostensibly to his base. The children gathered around Hugh, who was clearly struggling with the dark powers of the spiral. Eventually, he levitated himself high into the air. Kari and TK screamed and urged the others to run away. They ended up having to drag Yolei away.  
  
"We'll all be killed if we stick around! I've seen Hugh do that before," explained TK as he dragged Yolei away. "It means that he is going to create the same phenomenon that occurs during a nuclear explosion, CENTERED ON HIMSELF! The only difference is that there is no radiation. Still, we'll be fried if we don't…"  
  
All of the children were blown to the ground from the force of the explosion. After the dust settled, Yolei looked to where Hugh was moments before. She saw his lifeless body fall in a crumpled heap, landing in the center of the crater formed by the explosion. Yolei ran up to him, cradling his battered form and bawling her eyes out. After less than a minute, however, Hugh gently stroked her long hair. "Why are you crying? I told you that my life was a cheap commodity."  
  
At the sound of his voice, Yolei laughed and choked back tears at the same time. "You survived?!!? Will your wonders never cease? You are the most…"  
  
"Um…Yolei, you misunderstand me," interrupted Hugh. "You see, my body did not survive the conflagration I conjured. It is my crest that gives me a new body when my old once is no longer suitable." As he said this, Hugh cut him self from the neck to his stomach, and revealed his crest, which floated in his body where his heart should have been. "Please, allow me to demonstrate."  
  
Before Yolei could respond, Hugh had grabbed his neck in his hands, and twisted his head until there was a loud crack. Yolei was wide-eyed and stunned when she saw Hugh's head bent at an unnatural angle. The other children gathered around Hugh's 'corpse'. Before their very eyes, they saw Hugh's crest glow, and the cut in his crest had sealed, and Hugh's opened his eyes, his head now correctly attached to his neck.  
  
"Wow," exclaimed Yolei, flabagastered and incredulous. "I didn't believe you before, but now, there is nothing that I will not believe. Please, tell us more. What was it like to – well – die?"  
  
"The dying process is no problem, once you've done it as many times as I have. I went to have tea with the Grim Reaper, or Toby as he lets me call him. He regrets that I can't stay longer, and I feel the same way too. He really is a nice guy, I don't know why he gets such a bad reputation."  
  
"What?" blurted Kari. "How do you know all this? Weren't you in the digital world since your creation?"  
  
"Yes, but some of my assignments for Hiroshi and the Deceiver were to learn about your world, for a possible future invasion – all your history, culture and knowledge I have stored. Back on the subject of dying – returning to my body is the hard part – most of the time it feels like I've had the mother of all hangovers for a while, but the moment passes soon after."  
  
"And what about the times when you don't feel like you've had a hangover? Heck, what is a hangover?" inquired Cody.  
  
"My apologies," continued Hugh, "A hangover is what happens in the morning when you've had too many alcoholic drinks the night before. Believe me, you don't want one. Sometimes, when I wake up it feels much worse. Like this time, it felt like I had been strained through someone's bowels."  
  
All of the children threw up simultaneously when they heard that. However, Hugh did not seem to be fazed, and continued, "However, by dying and coming back, it is the only way I become stronger. My crest represents sacrifice, and the greatest sacrifice anyone can give is their own life. So each time I 'die', I come back stronger than before. It is my greatest gift, and the most terrible curse at the same time."  
  
"Curse? How so?" inquired Yolei.  
  
"For a start, my life is not my own. I am completely dependent on others to order me around, otherwise I become unstable and destroy the world around me. That was what happened after I was abandoned three years ago. No doubt you noticed the rivers of lava around me when you came and rescued me?"  
  
Yolei nodded.  
  
"I created those lakes and flowing streams of lava. I really couldn't do anything without someone telling me what to do, so I went mad and bawled my eyes out for weeks. Then I called upon fissures in the ground, and volcanoes directly underneath me. I wished for death. Unfortunately, I kept coming back. No matter how strong I became, I still did not have the power to destroy myself fully. James Joyce once said, 'Every man has the right to kill himself, it's the only absolute inviolable right a man does have, the only act he can commit which nobody else has a say-so in, the one irrevocable deed he can execute without outside influence. The old Anglo-Saxon term of 'freedom' came from that: 'free' and 'doom' with the idea that every man always had that last final resort that nobody could take away from him, if he wanted to avail himself of it. But like everything else it has it's price too: it's price is it's own absoluteness and irrevocableness and inviolableness. 'doom' is the only thing that is ever 'free''. However, if I had been given a simple order three years past such as 'guard this place until I return' from TK or Matt or anyone, I would have happily stood sentinel for as long as it was needed."  
  
"I see. Well, we know that you didn't lie. We attached a mini lie detector to your back two days ago. It hasn't registered a single lie. For some reason, it's still intact," replied Kari.  
  
"I was aware of that, and I created another one when I recovered from my 'death'. I respected your desire to know the truth about me, and I wanted you to trust me," replied Hugh.  
  
"And now that we know the whole story about you…well, not everything…but I know that we had certainly misjudged you in the campaign to overthrow Myotismon. I'm sorry for the horrible way I treated you this time." Fighting back tears, Kari hugged Hugh, who reassured her by gently patting her on her back."  
  
As she pulled away from him, Kari took the lie detector and crushed it underfoot. "We won't be needing this any more."  
  
"She's right, you've earned our trust," conceded TK, "now it is our turn to earn yours."  
  
"Don't worry about it," came the reply, "I would have endured any treatment from you – after all, by rescuing me, you gave me a reason and a purpose to my…existence."  
  
"That's great," interjected Yolei, "but right now we need to stop Ken before he becomes more powerful."  
  
"That shouldn't be hard," Hugh explained, "You see, while I was wrestling with his dark spiral, I was able to tap into Ken's base computer and discern the location of his base, and I am informed of any movements in its path."  
  
"The base is MOBILE?!?!" exclaimed an incredulous Cody. His usually calm demeanour was visibly disturbed by this revelation.  
  
"Yes, but don't fret. I shall teleport us all there immediately if you wish, undetected by his radar."  
  
The children immediately voiced their fervent support. Hugh merely blinked, and in the next instant they found themselves in a boiler room, allegedly in Ken's base. Immediately, Hugh gasped in terror and rage. He quickly stormed in the direction opposite to the reactor's core. The children decided to follow him, and they were led into what was clearly Ken's science laboratory. There were tanks filled with water next to each other, each one containing a growing specimen. A computer screen and keyboard was next to each tank. They were all shocked at the horror of this, but had to admire Ken's ingenuity. Yolei went over to the nearest terminal and pressed a few buttons. An image of the fully-grown subject appeared. Yolei couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"Hugh, this says that in these tanks are clones of you. If Ken made them, I have no doubt in believing that he would use them for the wrong ends. He even made a mockery of your crest, they have something similar, but upside down. Ken must have taken your genetic information with the dark spiral Takata put on you!"  
  
"Yes, and they would have capabilities matching my own…if they were to reach their fully matured stage," replied Hugh. He seemed to be readying himself to destroy each and every tank – his eyes seemed to glow blacker than death, obscuring his irises. His ire caused the steel walls of the room to twist and crack, seemingly at his command.  
  
"What's wrong, Hugh?" inquired Yolei.  
  
"If I don't destroy each of these now, they'll be ready for action within 12 hours. They will become soulless beasts, slaves to Ken's will. I will not be able to contain their fury. Please, let me destroy them to protect you."  
  
"I concur," said Kari. "He's never lied to us or let us down before, so let us let him make the choice."  
  
"But…these…clones…they're other Hughs, right?" protested Yolei.  
  
"No. It is not the body that makes the person, it is the soul," explained Hugh.  
  
After a long silence, Yolei relented. "Very well. I believe that you know best."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress. 'Manus Celer Dei!'," bellowed Hugh, his hands outstretched. Immediately, a blast of white energy shot forth from each of his palms. The room quivered from the shock, and when it subsided, there was a plethora of glass shards and embryonic fluid on the ground.  
  
*End of Chapter 5*  
  
How was it? I hope everyone liked it. Please R&R! I apologise for the delay, and I'll be working on Chapter 6 from tomorrow! 


	6. A Willing Hostage

OK everyone, here's Chapter 6. Hope you guys like it, and remember that flames will only improve my writing skills! Thanks to Loner and Evil Shadow for pre-reading the first half of this. Email me if you would like to be a beta-reader for Chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 6: A Willing Hostage  
  
When the explosions had ceased and the dust had settled, the children found themselves knee-deep in embryonic fluid and the nutrients that were used to feed the 'copies' – foul perversions of Hugh. A hand from one of them had landed on near Kari, and she was disconcerted by its twitches and spasms. They left immediately. Hugh blew a hole in the edge of the base, and they found shelter under some trees not far from there. When the children had recovered their senses and wits – they were running on autopilot when they started running from the base – Kari asked Hugh, "What does 'Manus Celer Dei' mean?"  
  
"It is Latin for 'The Swift Hand of God'. Its name comes from the holy energy of the beam."  
  
As they were resting on their laurels, they noticed a shadow appear underneath them. Ken and Takata were riding on their pet dragon, clearly hungry for revenge.  
  
"You damn cowards!" bellowed Ken. "You stole my victory from me. With those creations of mine, they would have run rampant throughout this world and yours!!"  
  
"You dare call us cowards?!?!" shrieked Yolei. "You never do any of the fighting yourself – that task is delegated to your cronies! Hugh here – he has true courage – no one else I know would have the courage to destroy beings that resemble himself so closely!"  
  
"'Resemble' him? Hah! They were the antithesis of Hugh from the instant I manipulated his DNA! Their crest is a mockery – a twisted parody of 'sacrifice'. Their crests represented selfishness. Everything about Hugh I loathed from the moment I met him 2 years ago in that lake of lava. I tried to turn him to my side, even mentioning that I was one of the Digidestined! But he said, 'Your mind is not your own, neither are your thoughts.' Can you believe it?!?! I am more in control of my life now than I ever was! It was the same back then! And now, I have turned my own base into a weapon. Behold!"  
  
Ken pushed a button on a remote control, and his base rose from the distance. The humanoid, Leviathan-like automaton moved quickly for its speed, and was upon the children within moments.  
  
"Time to raise some havoc. The Dogs of War are loose!" Hugh's eyes pulsed red as they had only done so once before. Before the astonished eyes of the children, Ken and Takata, his body seemed to transmute and deform itself. When the spasms had passed, Hugh had changed into a massive blue dragon the size of his opponent. As Ken's mechanism lunged forward, Hugh spit forth a powerful ball of energy that blew off the offending limb. With ease, Hugh tore apart the chest plating of the machine, and was slightly singed by the molten lead that served as the 'blood' of the creation. Hugh was looking for Ken's crest – without it, the…thing could no longer function. Frustrated, he tore out the entire engine that rested in its abdomen. The threat neutralized, Hugh reverted to his human guise. He saw Ken kneeling over the remains of his monstrosity. Hugh looked at Ken's crest, which he had recovered.  
  
"Kindness. Hmm. I hope you still have some of that left in you." He placed it on the ground in front of Ken before going over to rejoin the children.  
  
Ken was thinking to himself as he considered his actions of the past three years after he recovered his crest from the desert sand. They're right, he thought, I am a weak coward when it comes down to it. I only pick the battles I can win, and I couldn't even win on my own home turf! I only wish Wormmon was here – I could apologise for the way I treated him like my personal slave! Ken was bawling his eyes out during all of this. I shouldn't have left him in the base – he surely would have…  
  
"Are you all right, Ken?"  
  
Ken was tugged away from his self-pity and back to reality by the sound of his partner's voice nearby.  
  
"Wha…? You're OK!" Ken grabbed Wormmon and pulled him close. "I thought you were dead. Look, I know I was a mean asshole to you before, but I took pleasure in tormenting you, so I didn't even want to stop. But now, all I want is to make it up to you somehow."  
  
"You needn't have worried about me. Hugh was careful enough to leave my room undamaged. Then again, the toilet is a very small target. Could you please start by not squeezing the life out of me."  
  
"Of course," replied Ken, loosening his grip on Wormmon.  
  
"Thanks. If you want to make it up to me, make it up to them – the children you tried so hard to destroy. Start with The Watcher – after all, you tried to use his essence to complete your plans."  
  
"So…Hugh is called The Watcher?"  
  
"Yes, Master. I listened in to their conversation shortly before they arrived in this world, and Yolei gave him that name."  
  
"Right then. Takata, follow my lead. We're going to apologise to them."  
  
"Yeah, I concur," agreed Takata, "I know when I've been beaten."  
  
They walked over to the children with the noblest of intentions. However, they were not greeted with open arms.  
  
"Hugh, I don't know why you didn't finish them off, but do it now! Destroy them!" instructed TK. When Hugh did not respond, TK became impatient. "Well? Why do you hesitate? Have you forgotten the terrible things he did? He tried to clone you, for crying out loud!"  
  
"No. Man can never forget. However, we must forgive him for his transgressions. Besides, Yolei told me never to murder. Although I cannot disobey orders, when I receive one that conflicts with a previous command, I can decide which order has the higher priority. That is one of the few conscious decisions I can make. And since I personally agree with her feelings on death and murder, I chose to obey her directive and override yours. Please understand, it's nothing personal."  
  
Having heard the exchange of words between TK and The Watcher, Ken broke down and knelt down before Hugh. Takata quickly followed suit. However, their actions did not have the intended effect, as the object of their worship was clearly perturbed. Hugh backed away, seemingly in fear of being treated as a deity…almost as if he felt guilty of such attention. He composed himself shortly, however, and spoke.  
  
"Ken, Takata, why do you treat me so? I am not a being to be revered or venerated. I have done little in my existence worth honouring, in fact I have caused enough affronts to the very fabric of existence itself – I have broken laws that were designed to stand immutable since the dawn of time. Unto my sins, Ken, you are more innocent than a newborn, more righteous than the Chief of Angels."  
  
Everyone was stunned, too incredulous to respond. Shortly, though, Ken rose to his feet and spoke up.  
  
"Well, Hugh, I don't know enough about you, so I won't comment on your self-appraisal. I felt like I had to show my appreciation for what you just did for us. Now that I have seen some of your true power, I know that you are the only reason that I still draw breath. Now, please take us back home. I need to apologise to my parents for running off without a word."  
  
Hugh turned to face Yolei and the rest of the children, and told them, "Ken has returned to his former, and true, self. He is one of the Digidestined again – one of you. I must obey his command. Our task is pretty much done in this world. I shall return you if such is your desire."  
  
The children nodded in agreement, and Hugh's eyes glowed a brilliant white, and he blinked his eyes. Instantly they reappeared in the hub of Highton View Terrace. Their home. But the sight which greeted them was anything but homely. They returned to the sight of Daemon demolishing buildings with wanton abandon. He turned to face the children and stated calmly, "Ah, so you're back at last. I gave you the courtesy of not facing my wrath in the digital world. I also knew that what you truly care about lies here."  
  
He revealed to the children their parents, held helpless in his talons.  
  
"I think you can guess what I would do if you chose to refuse my demands," he snarled. "I am asking for you to hand Yemeth over to me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Yolei. "Wait…Hugh must have been called many things…you don't mean him, do you??!?!!"  
  
"Yes, I do," came the reply. "He has had more names than even I can remember. But some other common ones included Walking Corpse, The Deathless One, and Polar Twins in a Single Shell. I have no real quarrel with you – this destruction is merely for show. I shall restore the city and return your parents to you once you surrender him to me."  
  
"I don't think any of us have the right to make Hugh do anything he doesn't want to. I think the decision should be his," said Yolei. "Hugh, what do you want to do? I won't get angry, and I'll respect whatever decision you choose. You could say that I am ordering you to have free will for this one choice."  
  
Before Yolei had finished speaking, it seemed that Hugh had already made up his mind. He floated to the figure of Daemon, and spoke. "If you will free them, I am yours to command."  
  
"Agreed." Daemon, true to his word, gently released the adults and placed them in front of the children. Almost immediately, the carnage that had taken place only moments before faded, and buildings damaged beyond salvageable condition were restored. Daemon then opened a gate to the digital world and disappeared through it, taking the Watcher with him.  
  
After the gate had closed, Gennai came through a conduit of his own right in front of the children. He was glad to see them safe and sound.  
  
"Ah, that accursed Daemon! He blocked off my means of coming here to stop him, but it seems that you have beaten him back! Thanks for doing my hard work for me! Well done! Wait…where's Yemeth?"  
  
"Daemon struck a deal with us," explained Yolei. "He wrecked half of Odaiba, and held our parents hostage. We dared not approach, let alone attack. He offered us the release of our loved ones in exchange for Hugh. I let Hugh decide, seeing as he was the price, and he agreed. He also called him 'Yemeth'. What does that mean?"  
  
"I am truly sorry," said Gennai. "I could not defeat Daemon's seal in time. Yemeth is the name given to the Bringer of the Apocalypse – the Doombringer. Hugh is that entity. He obeys anything unquestioningly. He can grant wishes, and cause unbelievable acts to occur. You have witnessed some of his true potential, have you not?"  
  
"Yes," replied TK. "He seemed to…digivolve – I never thought it possible for a human to do so."  
  
"Oh, he's not human, TK. When Piedmon stole the Crests, the only one missing was the Crest of Sacrifice. We could never find a soul in the real world that would complement that Crest perfectly, so there was no partner digimon for Hugh. There would have been no First Child period, if Piedmon did not engineer a body to become that First Child, we would have been deprived of a great potential for good. However, the power that was taught to Hugh by Piedmon was that of Darkness, although the Crest itself was made of pure Light. This unnatural marriage of powers made Hugh the most versatile being in existence. The conflicting forces within him could have destroyed him – indeed, for the first few decades of his 'life', if you could call it that, his body was destroyed many scores of times. But they eventually gave up the conflict, each half believing they could not exist without the other. And he did more than survive – he thrived. We must get him back, but any forceful approach would be a fool's errand – the fruitless act of a wasted life. We must be diplomatic in our approach. But right now, you should reunite with your family, and each other. I shall return two days hence when I have thought through this further. I pray we may find a way to convince Daemon to relinquish his prize."  
  
End of Chapter 6. How was it? I hope you liked it, more to come soon! 


	7. The Trump Cards

OK everyone, here's Chapter 7. I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my previous chapters!  
  
1 Chapter 7: The Trump Cards  
  
After Gennai had left, the Chosen Children reassured their parents that everything was fine, and they should go home and have some rest. After all, they told them, that horrible creature won't be coming back.  
  
In Kari's house, Tai was relieved to find his little sister safe and well.  
  
"Kari! I'm glad you're back! I was so worried about you!"  
  
"What? You didn't think we could take care of ourselves? I'm not a little kid anymore you know!" Kari joked back.  
  
"No, no, of course you're not. But that wasn't what I meant. You went with a ticking time bomb, did you not? There's no telling when he might –"  
  
"No he's not!" Kari vehemently spat those words at her brother, "We now know more about his true nature. Do not speak any evil of Hugh the Watcher – you know not what you say. He is not capable of evil – unless someone tells him to do so. And then let them beware."  
  
Kari was sweating. She had never got mad at anyone – let alone her brother – before.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai. I overreacted. It's just that…after traveling with Hugh, learning all about him…I felt sorry for him, and I can't bear the thought of anyone who thinks he has malign intentions."  
  
"I'm sorry too, Kari. I spoke hastily about something I didn't know enough about. Please, tell me what you've learnt."  
  
Kari recounted their campaign against the Ken, and her knowledge of Hugh's past. Tai listened intensely throughout Kari's monologue, but when his sister recounted Gennai's words to them about the end of the world, Tai pricked up his ears and was visibly shaken.  
  
"So, Kari, they wanted him so they could rule the digital world. Who knows what they'll do after that. We could well be next. And Gennai has given us two days to prepare. I'm not sure that's going to be enough. With Hugh as strong as America's nuclear arsenal, they would be unstoppable."  
  
"Yes, you're right," replied Kari. If only there was a way…wait! We already have a secret weapon! she thought.  
  
"Tai! I'm going after him!"  
  
"What – are you insane?!?! We're not the ones giving him orders now!"  
  
"Even so, I know that he will not harm me, regardless of what Daemon tells him, because of the oath he swore three years since. Remember when we were in the prison?"  
  
"Yes…well, you may be right. It could be the only chance we have. I'll go with you, but first we should email the others.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Cody was practicing kendo with his grandfather. Cody was able to defeat his sensei several times during the course of the session.  
  
"Cody, I am amazed at how much your skill has improved in so short a time. Am I really that good a teacher."  
  
"With all due respect, teacher, your skill as an instructor is astounding, however, I did not beat you with your methods."  
  
"I see. Well, your technique has something different, although I cannot quite put my finger on it. What did you use, my boy?"  
  
"I observed a master – a true master at work. Not just a master at swordplay, but one who excels at fighting to kill. And because of that, I feel that he has the ability to be more successful at what he does – more so than you or me – simply because of the reason he does it – he doesn't take any prisoners."  
  
"I see. Well, I hope that you're not going to become like him."  
  
"No…not in that sense, Sensei. I only intend to use what I learnt from him to improve myself, not to hurt others. I would say that his methods are a cross between intuition and cunning. He could predict an enemy's attack, then either move out of its way, or feint before it occurred to throw his opponent off guard."  
  
"I see. He sounds like a fascinating person. I would be honoured if you would introduce me to him one day."  
  
"Well, I'd like to as well, but he…went away, and I don't know if he can come back. I would like to try to get him to come back, but a friend told us that to do so, we need to go about it in a diplomatic manner. Could you teach me some secrets of negotiating?"  
  
"Of course, little one. First, you need to find out what the other side wants, and whether you can give it to them…"  
  
Yolei was slightly distraught when she arrived home. Her parents seemed to have recovered from their ordeal, but that was not what plagued her mind.  
  
"Mom…Dad…a friend who was very dear to me gave himself up so that you could live. I'm not sure whether he feels the same way about me, but I want to prove my feelings for him."  
  
"I was waiting for the day you would say that," replied Yolei's mother. "This may sound corny and clichéd, but the best way would be to fight for him. Don't lose him to anyone else."  
  
"Well, that would work, I guess," Yolei agreed, "but he is so strong that he doesn't need anyone to fight for him – not physically, anyway. Are there any other ways to win him over?"  
  
"If you truly care about someone, Yolei, you will be attracted to them for something more than their face or their body. I must admit that I myself looked at superficial qualities in my boyfriends at school before I settled down with your father. But I eventually realized that relationships based on a physical attraction are fleeting compared to those of an emotional and mental nature. I appreciate and love your father for what he does, but more importantly, for who he is. And I learnt to consider what is best for him, not what is best for me. For example, I know that he detests going shopping for anything but power tools and cars, so I don't make him go grocery shopping. With teenagers, though, they don't always know what is best for them, so you must balance their wishes with what you think is best, but always give a clear reason as to why you are doing it."  
  
"That's exactly what I needed to know! Thanks, Mom!"  
  
Yolei gave her mother a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the house. I know what to do now! I just need to get to him before it's too late! she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, TK read the email he had received from Kari, and decided that he, too, would join her. If I go now, I might get there without Davis interfering! I could get closer to Kari! Gennai said to wait, but even he didn't know how much time his world had left. Better safe than sorry.  
  
"Patamon, we're going to the computer lab at school – there's no time to lose." Without so much as a squeak of protest, TK's partner perched on his friend's hat on the journey back into peril.  
  
Yolei, TK, Kari and Tai arrived at the lab at roughly the same time. Kari explained her theory – that they were safe from Daemon because of Hugh's oath. With this hope, they reentered the digital world, and came upon a wasteland of pestilence, plague and pain. It was a sight even worse than they had witnessed in their previous campaign three years ago. They could not take two steps without bumping into a rotted corpse, and the stench of death was rampant. In the distance they found the source of this wanton carnage. Daemon was ordering Hugh to lay waste to the landscape – leaving no hope of survivors – this time, there would be no one left to warn neighbouring settlements.  
  
The children trudged through the pile of corpses and torched rubble. The level of genocide would have put Hitler to shame. Eventually they caught up to the perpetrator. But before they could speak, Daemon noticed his pursuers. As he readied his spear, clearly with the intent of impaling whoever happened to be in its flight path, he was immediately halted by the vice-like grip of Hugh's hand upon his wrist. Kari stepped forward triumphantly and spoke.  
  
"We won't let you use our friend to ruin this world! As you have seen, he will let no harm come to us! All we need to do is act as a human shield to anything else you wish to destroy, and your plan shall fail!"  
  
Daemon merely threw his head back, laughed gleefully and responded. "Do you even know what you speak of? You call him your friend, and yet you use him to achieve your own objectives! Hypocrites! Your motives are the same as mine – selfishness! At least I am willing to admit what my methods entail. I cannot help it if he is so easy to manipulate."  
  
"But whose fault is it? Is it his fault for being so accommodating? Or is it yours for taking advantage of him?" countered Cody, who was still panting from having to run. "I would say that it is yours – and our – fault for using him the way we have. After all, he cannot change his nature so easily."  
  
"You're right, Cody," replied Yolei. "I admit, even I have only ever thought of what he could do for me, not what I could do for him. When I gave him the 'choice' to go with you, Daemon, I gave him that choice knowing that his conscience would not allow him to deal with the consequences of staying behind. But now I think I have a solution."  
  
"You would put his wishes ahead of your own?" Daemon replied in a sardonic tone before rolling on the ground giggling and cackling like a toddler. When he had composed himself he continued. "Forgive me, its just unheard of for anyone to be selfless as opposed to selfish where I come from. Don't ask, you wouldn't want to know where I've been. But if that is truly your intention, I will allow you to do so."  
  
"My thanks for your offer, Daemon," returned Yolei. "Hugh, come here." When he did so, she continued, "Now, dissect your chest with your sword. Good. Now, this may hurt a little, but I believe it's for the best."  
  
She reached in and pulled the crest from its resting place. It remained warm in her hand. Hugh was wracked with convulsions. Spasmodic twitches took control of his body. Yolei feared that she had given him a final death, but was too stunned to react. Even Daemon was surprised, but not at the results – he was more amazed that Yolei stuck to her word.  
  
When the spasms had subsided, the cut in Hugh's chest had sealed itself. His skin became grey and aged before their eyes. It stretched until it appeared to be tautly stretched over his bones. Despite all of this, he was clearly 'alive'. He got up and floated on the ground in front of the children and Daemon. His eyes burned with an unnatural black flame, yet without malice. He approached Yolei and gently placed a skeletal hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for setting me free. I apologize that my true form isn't quite as 'hot' as you would expect. Daemon was right. The only reason I have been a slave is because my previous masters have all put their happiness above my freedom. There have been some – the most notable being the hero Hiroshi before he became Myotismon. But once they see my powers in action, they either feel it is too dangerous for my powers to be let loose – by they themselves want to use my full potential to pursue their own ends! Either that, or after being granted several 'wishes', they will be blinded by their greed and take me for granted."  
  
"Well, you don't need to worry about any of that now," reassured Kari. "But indulge me this: why do you look so…"  
  
"Old? Well, this is merely the result of existing since nearly the dawn of this world – you would look like this after several eons of 'living'. Actually, an 'existence' would be a better way to describe my 'life'. This body reflects the age of my soul – it is a shell for me now. My internal organs have wasted away, my voice box non-existent. I can only communicate with you by echoing my thoughts in your minds."  
  
"But how is this possible?" asked a skeptical Cody. "The digital age has only lasted for the past few decades!"  
  
"True, but this world has existed far longer than yours. The digital age only gave you the capabilities of reaching this world."  
  
As Hugh continued to enrich their minds with his experiences, they did not notice the legion of angels that approached from the distance, with a chariot at the vanguard. Their leader whisked Yolei away and turned to the children, cackling with glee.  
  
"Yemeth!" taunted the general, "You want this, do you not? Come and claim it! Prove your worth!"  
  
And with that, the holy swarm disappeared through another portal. The other side of it showed that they were headed to Odaiba. Incensed, Hugh demanded an answer from Daemon. With a clenched fist as tight as death upon his throat, Daemon was only too happy to oblige.  
  
"Yemeth…"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HAVE NO TIES TO THE DESTRUCTION OF ANY WORLD ANY LONGER!" came the reply.  
  
"As you wish." Hugh loosened his grip slightly, allowing Daemon to continue. "The 'angel' who kidnapped Yolei was Gemma, a lieutenant of Heaven's army. Your crest served as a regulator to keep Heaven and Hell separate from our world and the real one. But only so long as you remained united to it. I did not stop Yolei because I never imagined, even for a second, that the 'Holy Ones' up there would do such a thing."  
  
"I see."  
  
Hugh's eyes glowed darker still and flared up, seemingly with an unholy light. He opened a portal in front of him, and the destination was crystal clear, even to a newborn child. The sight in front of the children instilled a foreboding sense of fear and dread. Even Daemon averted his eyes. He had opened a gate to the deepest layer of Hell itself.  
  
"What are you doing?" screamed Kari.  
  
"I must do this if I am to get her back," came the response. "Gemma came from Heaven with his army. I shall descend to Hell to recruit mine."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7. The next chapter will conclude this story, then I will start a new story crossing over this one with Love Hina.  
  
Note: An eon is a scientific term, I think it is a 'thousand billion years.' I'm not sure of the exact length. Please email me if you find out! 


	8. Apocalypse When?

OK everyone, here's the final chapter. In this chapter, I give tribute to Galadriel, my favourite character from LotR! My next fanfic will continue the story with a Love Hina crossover. Hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter 8: Apocalypse When?  
  
"Before I go…" Hugh raised his skeletal arms and within moments the destruction he had wrought mere hours ago had vanished without a trace. The horror that had occurred would now only exist in memory. With a mere thought, he opened another portal, this one leading to Odaiba. As he was about to leave, Kari called to him.  
  
"Wait! What do you want us to do? Where should we go?"  
  
The Watcher turned to face them and replied, "I do not presume to be wise enough to give counsel by saying 'do this', or 'go there'. To each their own. I do not advise you one way or the other. You could stay here if you wish."  
  
"But you're the wisest and strongest out of all of us!" protested Kari. "Your advice alone would be better than what we could come up with!"  
  
"I thank you for considering me one of your own, Kari. But wise? I am not wise, child, I've merely grown old. I will say this, however. TK, the books you read that gave you knowledge of the past and future are the Books of Time. Their words are absolute and the events that were predicted to occur in them will happen. But not all of their pages have been filled, and we cannot write in them – they write themselves. Let our actions write a desirable future for us. Oh, and Daemon, sorry about your throat – I overreacted. I should thank you – after all, you didn't stop Yolei from setting me free."  
  
With that, Hugh stepped through the gate into Hell. He was in a desolate land, where demons fought each other ceaselessly. The battles were the epitome of futility – whenever a demon 'died', it simply reappeared at the entrance to this abyss. These deaths did not dull their abilities, however, and their power had grown to such a degree that they could topple any enemy – if only they could set aside their hatred and focus their efforts, albeit joined by a common loathing, on a foe. Hugh scanned the battlefield and found a familiar face watching the battle from afar.  
  
"Piedmon! Source of the One Hundred Poisons! I had not expected to find you here!"  
  
The Deceiver felt a familiar presence that made itself known in his thoughts, though the tone of voice had changed. He turned around, startled by not knowing where the noise came from. He was both relieved and startled when he saw Hugh floating towards him. When he noticed the sword and robes, however, Piedmon realized that it was Hugh.  
  
"So, you are free at last!" said Piedmon. "I tried to rescue you about 2 and a half years ago, but unfortunately, I was hit by volcanic rock and swept away in a river of lava."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Father. I did not realize you were looking for me. I became unstable without any orders to follow. Had I known your coming, I would have been calm."  
  
"Don't blame yourself." The Deceiver sighed deeply. "Even with nothing but the powers of darkness you still act the same. I guess it's that human soul I gave you. In any case, the slave is blameless – you couldn't help what you did. The people who give the orders must take full responsibility. Setting you free would have been so simple! I was glad someone else finished the task that I could not. Your division from your crest would explain why you were able to come here, but why did you? Certainly not to free me."  
  
"Not primarily, no. Soon after I was freed, Gemma and several throngs of angels whisked Yolei away. Most likely to the human world to impose their own brand of 'justice'."  
  
At that moment, the Chosen Children ran straight up to them, their skin and hair literally white as a sheet. The all clung to Hugh for comfort and found relief in their familiar companion.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. Why did you come here?" inquired Hugh.  
  
After a few minutes of absolute terror, Kari had gathered up enough courage to speak.  
  
"We went back home, and angels were laying waste to everything! Their leader mentioned something about their divine mandate, and separating the chaff from the wheat. We would have tried to rescue Yolei, but they were unstoppable, so we came here to help you."  
  
"I see. They clearly are not above delivering their edicts on the tip of their bloody swords. According to them, no one is innocent of sin – that's the one free thing we are born with – no need to beg, borrow or steal – sin is part of the 'package' that comes with life. What's the saying, Piedmon? Give someone the right motivation, and they'll walk barefoot into Hell."  
  
"Yes, Hugh. It goes something like that. Now, we need to stop this senseless and perpetual bloodshed if we hope to recruit any of these demons to our cause."  
  
Hugh nodded, and took out the sword he had sheathed in his chest, held it aloft, and spoke to it. "Well, Deliverance, let us see what some divine judgment can accomplish." He swung the holy blade and white lightning enveloped the entire field and its combatants. The demons were not slain, but were immobilized by the holy glow, writhing on the ground in agony.  
  
"There. Piedmon, they should listen to you now. I shall need your leadership to help me defeat our antagonists. All the training they would need, they have learnt from infighting in this place. Kari, TK, Cody and the rest of you – do not worry about what may happen to your bodies here. After all what can they do? Kill you? Not permanently, at least not here. Keep your wits about you at all times – the real danger here is going insane. If you lose your mind, I cannot help you – you must help yourself. I shall go prepare a defense against the forces of the 'Light'." Although it was from his thoughts, Hugh seemed to spit that last word as if it represented the whole of his hatred. He set off in the direction of an isolated prison that floated in a sea of screams. Along the way, he was approached by a figure wearing a black hood. He delivered to Hugh a small package the size of a man's fist wrapped in rags, and instructed him not to use it until Gemma was defeated. Hugh nodded without question, and placed the small gift in his robes before continuing on. When he eventually reached the prison, he began work knitting together special robes for the upcoming onslaught.  
  
Meanwhile, the children listened to The Deceiver preach to the masses of demons below. The mere fact that they actually listened to him was remarkable enough.  
  
"Friends, hellions, whatever the heck you are, lend me your…oh forget it, just listen to me anyway," commanded Piedmon.  
  
That statement was followed immediately by insane laughter – insane even by Hell's standards. Well, at least they aren't as scary as they were before, thought Kari.  
  
Eventually they calmed down, and one particularly vicious demon spoke up.  
  
"You have got to be kidding! Now I understand why they called you "Hell's Jester." Give us another one! If, on the other hand, you are being serious, why should we? If you want us to invade the earth, we would gladly do so! But once we are there, we could simply backstab you and send you back here for good! Your power is hardly worth noticing, let alone respecting! Send the one who controls the Sword of Heaven here and we shall gladly follow his every whim!"  
  
"I am sorry," replied Piedmon, "but Yemeth isn't cut out for leading, and as such, he has given the mantle of leadership to me. I am not as weak as I seem – just because I do not flagrantly display my power like you do does not mean I have no power. And no one is more knowledgeable in the ways of deceit."  
  
"Very well," conceded the demon, who seemed to be the ringleader and spoke for the rest of them. "We agree to obey your orders. For now at least. The angels shall know true wrath!"  
  
The children were disturbed by the display that had witnessed, and had edged away from the crowd. They made their way to Hugh's temporary workshop. Despite his obvious concentration and focus, he welcomed them there and asked them why they followed him into a place of lost souls. The children pleaded for him to come and liberate their world, but Hugh explained to them why he could not.  
  
"Please, try to understand. I want to tear save Yolei and undo what they have done as much as you do. But without my crest I have but one life. That is why I am preparing this defense against them."  
  
"But we can't stand it out there! They frighten us, giving us nightmares beyond imagining! May we stay here with you?" pleaded Kari.  
  
"If you have nightmares, what you dream is no longer unimaginable. But I understand what you mean. May you sleep long and forget your grief awhile."  
  
With that, Hugh blanketed the children with a gentle shadow, and lulled by its security, slept. They slept a dreamless slumber that only the dead have experienced. Yet the time finally came when Hugh finished his red robes and woke the children from their long hibernation. As they left the prison to meet up with their forces, Piedmon greeted them.  
  
"You have come, my undead son! The troops were growing restless and thought you wouldn't come! How beautiful you look when dressed in rage!"  
  
"This isn't just for show, General. Its potential shall be revealed soon enough."  
  
Hugh then opened a portal to the outskirts of Odaiba. Piedmon instructed the demons that stealth was the first priority – causing as much damage without making their presence known was of paramount importance. They had secured the Highton View Terrace carpark as a safe zone, where they could plan their attacks and assess the situation. Scouts were sent out, and it became apparent that although Gemma had sent subjugated the whole of Japan, he had not yet attempted to extend his reach beyond its shores. After hearing the report, Hugh replied, "He's waiting for me. That's why his forces are all stationed here – to prevent any major offensive we could launch to be a success."  
  
"You're right," agreed Piedmon. "We must attempt small surgical strikes, with the aim of whittling down their numbers to a more manageable level. Beelzebub, did you manage to gather the routes of the patrols?"  
  
Upon hearing the name, the children were startled into a state of full awareness. They had heard the name before. It came as no surprise to them that the Devil would desire vengeance against the forces of Heaven, but the fact that he had allied himself would have been a blow to his pride. The extent of Hugh's influence surprised them again, but Hugh himself was relatively unaware of his celebrity status in the supernatural realms.  
  
Throughout the months that followed, small battles were won against the corrupt holy armies, but they might as well have tried to empty the ocean – they hardly seemed to make a dent in the seemingly unending hordes. What made matters worse was that the unparalleled power of The Watcher had to be constrained – the atmosphere of death he exuded could well have revealed their position and put them all at risk. So Piedmon considered the use of Hugh's unbridled fury to be out of the question. The only consolation they could give themselves was that they left no survivors behind – this ensured that the vanguard of their opponent's army remained blissfully unaware – for otherwise they would surely have wiped out any resistance against them.  
  
One night, when Piedmon returned from a successful ambush, Hugh went over to greet him. However, Piedmon was not his usual self – his face was contorted in agony and he clutched his side with an ape-like fury. Hugh asked him what was wrong, but before The Deceiver could reply, a worm-like parasite burst his abdomen asunder and he lay on the ground in mortal pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hugh. You see, it seems that I wasn't the one who wrote the book on deception. Beelzebub has grown impatient of a victory, and I fear that the troops share the same goal. I have failed you. Don't bring me back, I do not deserve your forgiveness. You must lead them now."  
  
"But…but…I'm not sure I know how to lead. This is just great – I've been around since practically the dawn of time, and one of the few things I can't do is what I need to do most."  
  
"Don't worry," reassured Piedmon, "You have more power than Gemma is aware of. As for leading them, don't worry. They respect and fear power above all things. From the beginning, they preferred your leadership over my own."  
  
With those words, uncontrollable spasms wracked Piedmon's body, and he was gone.  
  
Hugh resolved to lead to the best of his ability, even if it meant through the threat of harm. He developed a new strategy – the angels would remain loyal to the priests and bishops that preached their 'holy' word throughout the world, so he instructed a small contingent to kidnap whole congregations of worshippers throughout the world, with special emphasis on the Pope and priests of high stature. They were under strict orders to do no harm, although, ironically, it was precisely the threat of harm that made them obey this directive. Even the Devil himself was impressed with the show of tactical acumen.  
  
Soon after the troops set of, spies reported that the desired effect had occurred – the bulk of the angels had flown off to deal with the kidnappings, leaving only a token defense behind. Hugh explained to his troops that he still shared a link with his Crest, despite being separated from it, and he knew that it was still in Odaiba, which meant that Gemma would probably be as well.  
  
Before they prepared for their offensive, Kari asked if Hugh was going to negotiate or strike down the enemies in his path. Hugh turned and replied, "We are dealing with bigots in every sense of the word. These 'angels' believe their own moral code to be the only truth in the world. They treat all other beliefs with disdain, and make every attempt to discredit them at every opportunity. When this method fails, which is often, they then kill anyone with the slightest attachment to it. Nothing can open their minds to the views of others. They do not want to be proven wrong, and use emotional arguments designed to suit their own needs rather than use logic. They never think of those whom their views affect. So to answer your question, we are going to a fight, not a parley."  
  
"But won't causing more bloodshed lower you to their level?" warned Kari.  
  
"It most likely will, and I am aware of this. I will make every effort possible to detach myself from my actions and retain my humanity. After the wanton pain I cause here, I would wish to make up for it, even though I direct my wrath towards those who are truly deserving of such terror."  
  
And with that, they set off in the direction of the Imperial Palace, where Gemma had enlisted the Emperor's guards in his service. When they served the Emperor, who was more a figurehead than anything else, their honour was of much importance to them, and shunned the use of guns, believing them to be cowardly. At a distance, they saw several thousand angels who had remained behind. The demons outnumbered their opponents, which was fortunate. However, Hugh instructed his troops to remain a stone's throw behind the gates while he went forth to issue a challenge.  
  
"Come on you cowards! Are you afraid to face me, a pile of skin and bone! Strike me down and my leaderless forces will be rendered impotent on the battlefield! I dare you all! Come down at once and finish me! Or do you doubt your own abilities?"  
  
The taunt triggered the inherent pride that all angels have. After all, they were created superior to humans, so they believed that they were above the powers of this 'charlatan'. Or so they thought. They crashed through the gates, bowling over any guards in their way with no regard to their allies. As they drew their swords to strike down their target, Hugh merely smiled and laughed mentally to himself. The children were concerned at the danger their friend put himself in, but knew that there was nothing they could do.  
  
Suddenly the angels that had landed blows against The Watcher fell to the ground, clutching their sides in agony. Before the remainder could fly away, Hugh conjured a wave of darkness in the air, preventing the aerial escape route of the remaining forces. At this time, the children noticed that he had not yet drawn his sword, for he now unsheathed it from his chest and charged the bewildered contingent of his enemies. With each strike, his sword Deliverance spout forth lightning that incinerated his target and those nearby, but never harming its wielder. The unholy army was stunned at such a display of power, executed flawlessly and, apparently, effortlessly.  
  
To ensure that the angels could never harm anyone again, he shattered their swords into fragments and incapacitated their hands through force of will alone. None of the angels were slain, but the lightning had made them unable to speak for a time. He instructed his forces to disarm and hold captive the Imperial Guard, but otherwise leave them unharmed. He also warned the children to be wary – Gemma certainly would have his own elite angelic guard. The children were stunned at what they had just witnessed, but nothing more so than the fact that several angels were wounded while he hardly lifted a finger. TK asked whether he had a hidden weapon or whether it was the result of the robes he had sewn together whist in Hell.  
  
"The robes are my secret weapon," explained Hugh, "They were forged from the souls of those who were unjustly condemned to Hell, or cast down from Heaven unfairly. This armour uses their indignity as a weapon. The blows of the angels were meant for me, and I do not deny that I felt the malice when they struck me. But the price they paid for their violence was high – they suffered whatever damage they inflicted on me."  
  
Once inside the courtyard of the Palace, the guards were dealt with easily enough – they put up no resistance. Hugh looked up to the balcony of one of the buildings, and after spotting Gemma there, announced his intentions and frustrations with him.  
  
"You try my patience, weakling!" bellowed the undead lord. Then, indicating his sword, continued, "Care to try my BLADE instead?!?!"  
  
A dozen of Gemma's elite burst forth from the palace windows and charged the Watcher, throwing their daggers at his corpse-like form. They seem to have realized that my armour only works against melee combatants. However, they haven't realized something simpler…  
  
The knives hit their mark, but Hugh was unfazed by the knives in his chest and legs, floating high to meet them as if their weapons were mere irritations. His opponents were stunned. The Captain of the 'angelic' guard gazed in sheer amazement and disbelief.  
  
"This is impossible," he protested, "The poison we used would have slain a rabid tiger before it could take another breath! And we failed to even draw a drop of blood!"  
  
Upon hearing this, Hugh bellowed a deep, echoing laugh full of triumph. "You fools! You cannot poison the dead! I don't bleed because I DON'T…HAVE…BLOOD! For the undead like me – skills like that are part of the job!"  
  
Before they could flee, Hugh removed the daggers from himself – though he would have considered them 'splinters', and willed them towards their original wielders, piercing their throats. Hugh turned to the children and explained, "I spared the bulk of their troops because I do not think it is fair for me to kill those who do not have the power to kill me in return. The personal guards of Gemma, however, are corrupt to the core. That is how they acquired their position. If they had the wisdom to aim their daggers at my head, they could well have defeated me – my dodging speed is not that good. Fortunately, it seems as though they have been taking their opponents too lightly in the past, and they let their previous victories go to their heads."  
  
They reached the balcony where Gemma held aloft Hugh's crest. Hugh was incensed and demanded that Gemma relinquish Yolei immediately.  
  
"I am surprised with you, Yemeth," stated Gemma. "You ruthlessly cut through my personal guard, as I knew you would. Still, to accomplish such a feat with such ease is commendable. Especially with only half your soul. Yet you do not ask for your crest, but instead ask for the girl. She's hanging upside-down from the ceiling."  
  
Hugh looked up, and after being assured that she was unharmed, replied.  
  
"What is commendable about cold-blooded murder? I did what I had to, nothing more," came the reply.  
  
"Still, I am surprised that you have come against me with demons at your side. Why have you recruited them?"  
  
"Because the angels were taken."  
  
Gemma laughed at the reply, but Hugh did not share his sense of mirth.  
  
"The real reason, Gemma, if you would care to hear it, is that demons never disguise their killing. Yet you would have your angels disguise their bloodlust under a veil of righteousness! They had become judge and jury. Yet they did not like it when I took my role, as executioner!"  
  
"I see. But why would you let your personal guard face a foe such as me without aiding them?"  
  
"They had outlived their usefulness. I only want the best to join with me. And you can."  
  
"How? Would you have me merge with my crest and become a slave once again?"  
  
"I see you have not grasped the true nature of the crests. Each crest commands what it represents. Yolei's crest of love could make legions of men obey her beck and call!"  
  
"No, you're wrong!" clamoured Yolei, "The crests exist to inspire us to be more like them! I've tried to be more loving ever since I got mine! I would rather receive love out of people's free will than force them to love me!"  
  
Gemma threw back his head and laughed with deep and horrible glee. His spat his next words with indescribable venom, "Fool! The crests exist for US! WE don't exist for THEM! Hugh! Your crest has matured to such an extent that you could save or damn the world at your whim! Now stand with us, or die."  
  
"Then I shall DIE!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Gemma held out the crest, and spat forth a ray of holy energy. It struck Hugh in the chest, whose grisly laugh reverberated throughout Gemma's skull.  
  
"You yourself are unaware of its nature as well, Gemma. I am the only one who can wield its power effortlessly, even without merging with it. I had no intention of becoming a martyr for my cause. If I die, this cause is lost! I am also rendered immune to its power. However, it won't save you from me! I had no intention of becoming a martyr for my cause. If I die, this cause is lost! "  
  
Hugh conjured a grey sphere in his hand and directed it at Gemma's wicked heart. Upon contact, Gemma's countenance was incredulous, and he fell lifelessly to the ground. With Gemma's death, the magic binding Yolei to the ceiling no longer held her captive, and she fell flat on the floor. Hugh tended her wounds by merely waving his hand over her. The dark flame of his eyes had now become a tranquil blue. Yolei was amazed and asked him how he was able to cure her, despite having strong ties to death and decay. Hugh seemed to contort his lips into a smile and replied, "I can manipulate death, pain, suffering, decay and all other detrimental things. While I can give them unto others, I can also take them away, relieving their hurts and worries."  
  
"Wow. That's a new experience for me, but then again, I never expected to be captured by angels. I always believed that they were kind, considerate and merciful creatures. Nor was I expected to be rescued with the assistance of demons."  
  
After looking at her saviour with starry eyes, Yolei realized that a relationship with him could never go as far as she would like, and began to cry. After being consoled by TK and Kari, she composed herself and picked up Hugh's crest and returned it to him.  
  
"It's not true, what Gemma said, is it? These weren't meant to be abused, were they?" inquired Yolei.  
  
"Unfortunately, what he said does have some truth. The crests were made for us. Whether one uses it for their own selfish gain or to benefit others is a choice for the individuals."  
  
"So, if you were to use it to damn the world, as Gemma said you could, what would happen?"  
  
" If I were to condemn the world," Hugh clenched his crest, and he grew to be beyond measurement – his shadowed form shrouded the earth. All was darkness and gloom, save the radiance of his crest. "Then, in place of a fallen angel, I would be a FIEND! GONE SHALL BE THE GLARE OF THE SUN AND THE STARS! I SHALL BE THE SOLE SOURCE OF LIGHT IN EXISTENCE – DAUNTING AS THE SHADOW OF THE MOUNTAIN! STRONGER THAN THE FABRIC AND RELENTLESS AS THE FLOW OF TIME! ALL SHALL SERVE ME AND DESPAIR!"  
  
After this display of power, the light faded from the crest of sacrifice, and Hugh had shrunken to his normal size, although he still gave a look of being drunk from having excessive power. Yolei questioned him further about it.  
  
"Don't you feel like you have lost something? Gemma said that you only have half a soul now. Could that be because I separated the crest from you?"  
  
"Yes, but don't worry about that. I am free now. I don't care about the other half that remains in the crest."  
  
"But still, the lack is still there, and ignoring it won't make it go away. Give me the crest for a minute."  
  
After Hugh handed over the trinket, Yolei held it in her hands and wished for a miracle. It had the desired effect – half of Yolei's soul, her essence, had gone into Hugh, replacing what he had lost while still retaining his freedom.  
  
"There. All done," said Yolei, returning the amulet.  
  
"Thank you. That is the most selfless act anyone has ever done for me. I would return it, but that would be downright boorish of me. I shall treasure it, and strive to live exist the way you would want me to."  
  
When they had reached the foyer of the palace, Yolei leading at the front, she was grabbed by one of the younger angels who had returned from scouting.  
  
"You killed our master! I know this woman means a lot to you! Give up your weapons or she bites it! Strike, and with my last strength I shall end her life!"  
  
Hugh laughed the same grisly laugh as before and informed the transgressor:  
  
"Trias, Trias, Trias. I know you well, you petulant child. May I ask just what dying strength you intend to use? My spell shall dissect your soul from your vessel of flesh. For you, only oblivion shall await, just as it does your master, should you try. Do not try my patience further, or I shall try my hand. Even if you kill her, I have dominion over death – she will not stay dead, unlike you, if you lay another finger on her."  
  
Admitting defeat, the once-proud angel released Yolei, saying, "Go to him."  
  
"A wise choice, Trias. I have one more task for you. I want you to gather all the angels on the world and send them back home. If they will not listen, take Gemma's severed head and tell them that you have usurped leadership from him. They respect strength above all other things. Do this immediately – I will send my forces back to Hell, where they shall be of no threat to you. And do not enter the mortal realm again – free will is not to be interfered with."  
  
Trias agreed and set forth at once to collect the head and accomplish the directive. Once the children were outside, Hugh discharged his armies to return home, but Beelzebub tried to entice them to further battle. He was immediately set upon by hordes of demonic talons and his flesh became a feast for the eager hordes. One of the larger fiends stepped forward and said, "We will do as you ask of us. Your words are absolute. We saw your potential when you wrapped the earth in shadow. We shall obey your commands to the letter." And with that, they had vanished from the world.  
  
"So, what are you going to do with yourself now?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Well, on my way here, I noticed that there was a small outpost that remained undefiled by the onslaught. I intend to go there to find out just how they managed to do that. And after that, who knows? I'll probably end up enjoying the world, before I find a place to lay down and fade away peacefully."  
  
The rest of the children agreed that they would accompany him on his journey as far as they could, and after they had found Ken, Davis and the original children, they set out in the direction of the Hinata Lodge, the one place in the world that withstood the attack.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope that you liked it! Look out for my continuation that crosses over with Love Hina! 


End file.
